The Princess And The Pauper
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Sometimes, our fairytale doesn't have the ending we'd hoped for.


Ugghh. I knew that fluffy streak wouldn't last. Break out the tissues and enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

"Daddy, tell me a story."

He looked up from the picture he was studying on her dresser. "Which one, little girl?"

The little girl thought. "I dunno..."

He moved over to her bookcase and began scanning the dozens of titles.

"No! I want a new story," she declared, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

He turned his head and looked at her. "What about?"

She snuggled into her pillow, her expression thoughtful. "A story about... a princess."

He chuckled. He had never been a creative person, not until she came along. "Okay. A story about a princess." He sat down on the edge of her bed and extended an arm, allowing her to snuggle into his chest.

The little girl sighed happily, absently patting his arm.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway place called Santa Barbara, there was a beautiful princess with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was the most beautiful princess for miles around, and everyone in the whole kingdom loved her. Including the tall, strong prince."

He absently kissed his daughter's head.

"But the prince didn't know he loved the princess, until a young, rogue pauper came along and stole the princess away. For a long time, the prince was very sad, because he finally realized how much he loved the princess."

The little girl snuggled closer to him, her tiny fingers grasping the front of his shirt.

"But when the prince finally saw how happy the princess and the pauper were, he was happy. He loved the princess, and he wanted her to be happy. And it wasn't long before a huge wedding was planned. Everyone in the kingdom of Santa Barbara was invited. The princess was so beautiful that everyone cried, including the prince and the pauper. But they were happy."

His hand gently smoothed her thick hair back. "After the wedding, the princess found out that she was going to be a mommy, and everyone was so happy. The princess wanted to be a mommy, because she loved children so much. And the pauper... He was so happy that he threw a party just so he could tell all of the people of the kingdom that he was going to be a daddy, and the princess was going to be a mommy."

His eyes became misty. "Everyone was happy, and when the baby princess was born, the prince cried. And he never cried. The princess and the pauper were the best parents, but..."

He turned his head and studied the little girl snuggled into him. Her eyes were almost closed, and her expression was content.

"But sometimes, things happen. Things that we don't expect."

He closed his eyes, gently pulling the little girl closer.

"One day, after the little princess was born, the princess and the pauper had to go away. They didn't want to leave their little princess behind, but they didn't have a choice. Even though they loved their little princess more than all the jewels and all the palaces in the world, they had to leave her behind."

"Why, Daddy...?" she whispered, barely awake. "If they loved the princess... why did they hafta go?"

Her innocent question tore at his heart, and for a moment, he could not speak.

"Because... God needed the princess, and He knew that she wouldn't go without the pauper, because they loved each other so much. So He took both of them."

"Oh..."

"But before God took the princess and the pauper, they did something very wise. They chose someone who would take care of the baby princess, who would love her very much and teach her all kinds of things."

"They did?"

"Yes, sweetheart. And even though the prince wasn't ready, he took care of the baby princess."

"Mm..."

He could feel her breathing evening out, and he gently smoothed her hair back, unable to continue with the story. He remembered that night all too clearly, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it. In one night, he had lost Juliet and gained custody of her newborn daughter. His partner and best friend was gone, but he couldn't grieve, because she had left him her baby daughter to care for. He had to find a way to get past the pain and become the man Juliet clearly thought he was.

He still remembered the sound of Guster's cries, and the look on Henry Spencer's face as the doctor told them that both Juliet and Shawn were gone. Little Cecilia had been in her carseat, and somehow she didn't have a scratch on her from the wreck that had claimed the lives of both of her parents.

Then one of the nurses gave the baby to Lassiter, and his heart shattered all over again as he watched the baby sleep. He didn't remember much else in the following days, but he was forever changed.

That was five years ago, and the wounds were still as fresh as the night they had been inflicted. Henry and Guster were involved in little Cecilia's life, but Lassiter was the only dad she had ever known. And he loved her more than life itself.

He finally slid away from Cecilia, settling her against the pillows. Then he tucked her blanket around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, little princess."

Cecilia stirred, her long eyelashes fluttering against pink cheeks. "Night, Daddy."

Lassiter smiled tenderly, watching her for a moment longer before he turned her nightlight on. Then he left Cecilia's room.

Maybe another night, he would be able to tell her more about her mother and father, and the real life fairy tale he had seen unfold all those years ago.

The End.

A/N: Sad, huh? *cries* I have a real tendency to torture these poor characters. *sigh* Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
